What Would You Do If You Are Kurapika
by Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: Jika kamu jadi Kurapika... Kamu mau apa? Itulah yang akan Ai-chan tanyakan pada beberapa tokoh HxH di dalam fanfic ini Simak ya
1. What Would You Do If You Are Kurapika

**What Would You Do If You Are Kurapika? o.O**

**About This Fic : Hmm… simple tentang menyambut tahun baru. Ada yang merayakan? Ufufufufu dan untuk ngerjain Kurapika dan para fansnya… Ufufufufufu… Terutama yang fangirl… Ufufufufufu… *dijitak* Yosh! Hajimemasuka? **

**Voila! This is it 'What Would You Do If You Are Kurapika?'**

***di kejar Farah Quinn***

**WARNING : Author appereance alert! OOC alert! (perhaps) And of course gajebo alert! Kalo gak gaje gak asik kan? Aihihihihi *digigit Bernard Bear***

Ai-chan : "Kyaaaa desuuu! Minna-sama ogenki desuka?"

Audience : "GENKIII DESUUU!"

Ai-chan : "Yahoooo! Sore wa sugoi desu! New Year is coming are you excited?"

Audience : YEEEAAAHHH!

Ai-chan : "Okay, kalo gitu kita mulai yuk acaranya. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya (ceritanya) Kembali lagi di acara What Do You Want The Most For Your New Year Present! YAAAYYY! Bintang tamu kita hari ini ada banyaaaaakkkk banget! BANGET!"

Audience : ***mur mur***

Ai-chan : "Nani? Kurapika? Ya! Memang bintang tamu utama kita hari ini Kurapika, namun karena dia berhalangan hadir. Jadi kita akan keep on contact with him lewat siaran langsung dari London. Dalam 5 menit Kurapika akan muncul di layar tepat di belakang saya (bayangkan TV super gede) ^^. Saa! Sambil nunggu, gimana kalo kita panggil bintang tamu kita yang kedua GON!"

Audience : ***bersorak-sorai*** GON! I LOVE YOU GOOOONNN! GOOONNN! (etc)

**Gon berjalan dengan ganteng dan gagahnya menuju kursi panas (Lho? o.O)**

Ai-chan : "Gon, selamat datang di acara kami. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Gon : "Baik hehe."

Ai-chan : "Hihi… Okay, Gon tema kita hari ini adalah 'What Would You Do If You Are Kurapika' "

Gon : "Huh?"

Ai-chan : "Yupe-yupe benar sekali! Dengerin kronologinya ya :D"

Gon : "Siap :D"

Ai-chan : "Di ceritakan seorang calon apoteker bernama B****** menciptakan sebuah…"

Kurapika : "=_= kok cuma sebuah?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada menyebalkan.

Ai-chan : "KYAAAAA kan belom 5 menit! Kok udah muncul aja? **=_=** Mana gede banget lagi, serem lu!

Kurapika : "Urusei! Obatnya ada 200 butir tau!"

Ai-chan : "Biarin kenapa rese lu!"

**Kurapika and Ai-chan : (berantem)**

Audience : **=3=** dia berantem

Gon : "Ano… Jangan… bertengkar"

**Kurapika and Ai-chan : "Eh?"**

Ai-chan : "Ah! hehe gomen Gon, gara-gara makhluk rese ini obrolan kita jadi keganggu"

Gon : "Ahahaha… gak pa-pa" tawa Gon seadaanya.

Kurapika : "Siapa yang lu maksud makhluk rese?"

Ai-chan : ***menatap tajam ke arah Kurapika yang lagi berkoar-koar marah*** "Mute!" ucap Ai-chan meniru gaya Tony Stark dan suara di televisi pun hilang.

Gon : ***ketawa seadanya***

Ai-chan : Ehmm… Ehmm… Okay then, pemirsa sekalian. Jangan kemana-mana, stay tune on 'What Do You Want The Most For Your Christmas Present' we'll be right back in 30 seconds.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Okay okay! Pembukaan sudah selesai, kini masuk ke chapter 1 ufufufufu. Tenang-tenang Kurapika udah gak di mute lagi, jadi bersiap-siap mendengar komentar para bintang tamu dan response si cowok rese dari pulau Lukso.**

**Kurapika : =_= panci mana panci?!**

**What Would You Do If You Are Kurapika**

Ai-chan : "Yosh! Minna-sama, okaerinasai! **(gomen kalo jepangnya belepotan, masih belajar hehehe)** nee Gon!"

Gon : "Hai?"

Ai-chan : "Seperti tema yang sudah sedikit dijelaskan sebelumnya, seorang apoteker telah menemukan sebuah obat dan telah 'memperbanyaknya" ***glare to Kurapika*** Obat tersebut dapat membuat orang yang meminumnya, berubah menjadi Kurapika selama sehari penuh. Nah Gon, seandainya kamu meminum obat tersebut dan menjadi Kurapika… Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Ai-chan.

Gon : "Unggg… Mungkin, aku akan melupakan segala sesuatu tentang membalas dendam dan hanya fokus mencari bola mata kawan-kawan ku saja " kata Gon bijak.

Ai-chan : "Sore wa sweetto desu! Gon kamu keren banget!"

Gon : "Ehehehe… makasih" tertawa seadanya.

Ai-chan : "Nah Kurapika, apa komentarmu tentang pendapat Gon?"

Kurapika : "Entah, soalnya dari dulu Gon udah sering bilang begitu, jadi biasa aja. Demo, arigatou Gon"

Gon : "Douitashimashite "

**Kurapika and Gon senyum *silakan bayangin***

Audience : Kyaaaaaaa GOOOONNNN AISHITERUUUU! KURAPIKA-SAMAAAA!

Ai-chan : "Okay, okay… Let's not wasting time. Next guest! Please welcome… Kiii…lluuu..aaaa!"

Audience : KYAAAAAAAAA KILLUA-KUUUNNN! Kakkoi!

**Killua datang sambil nyengir-nyengir, tapi tetep aja keren, mana pake jas putih lagi yaaaiiikkksss imut banget aauuuwww.**

Killua : "Hello, everyone!"

Audience : KYYAAAAA ***fangirl lebay* **

Killua : "Waduh ada yang pingsan noh! Nah lo nah lo…"

**Killua pun menghampiri fangirlnya yang pingsan, merangkulnya sambil memberikan pertolongan pertama.**

Ai-chan : "Yaaaa, wajah Killua mendekati wajah si pingsan dan kyaaa Killua akan segera memberi napas buatan! GYAAABOOOO!"

Gon : _**sweatdrop**_

Kurapika : "That's my bro!" seringai sambil ngangguk.

**Saat tinggal beberapa millimeter lagi…. JIIIITTTT**

Killua : "Arrrggghhh!" teriak Killua saat ada seseorang yang menariknya.

Audience : _**nosebleed**_

Killua : "Retz?"

Retz : "Killua bodoh! kamu barusan mau ngapain hah?"

Killua : "Ehehehe mau ngasih napas buatan"

Retz : "Gak boleh!" bentak Retz ngambek.

**Sementara itu fangirl yang pingsan segera dibawa sama crew ke rumah sakit. Beberapa audience pun kecewa, terutama audience cowok yang bawa spanduk bertuliskan 'Killua be my bride' yang langsung banting-banting bangku ngeliat Killua yang mesra bener ama Retz. Are? Chotto! Killua pacaran sama Retz? Gak aneh sih, kan waktu di syuting Phantom Rouge mereka deket banget kan? Wah wah wah wah! Cinta lokasi!**

Kurapika : "Whoi! Killua, udah duduk ngapa! ente kalo mau pacaran jangan di depan umum dong!"

Ai-chan : "=_= sejak kapan lu jadi orang betawi gitu bang?"

Kurapika : "Ngape emangnye? gini-gini gue fans nya bang Benyamin"

Audience : **sweatdrop =_=**

Killua : "Yosh yosh, gue duduk, gue duduk. Nyuruh gue duduk aja pake drama dulu lu berdua!" kata Killua menengahi lalu duduk.

Kurapika&Ai : "NANIIII?"

Gon : "Ada benernya juga tuh"

Ai-chan : ***duduk manis*** "Well, Killua… jadi beneran nih, kamu pacaran sama Retz?"

Killua : "Yupe!"

Ai-chan : "Waaahhh! Ini announcement pertama buat seluruh penggemar?!"

Killua : "Right!"

Ai-chan : "KYAAAA-uuupppp" di bekep.

Leorio : "Aduuuhh Ai-chan bisa gak sih, gak usah teriak-teriak gitu!"

Ai-chan : "Eiiittsss! Kok Leorio-san masuk duluan."

Leorio : ***nunjuk jam tangannya*** "Durasi" katanya kemudian.

Ai-chan : "Hmm… okay, nah Killua, jika kamu jadi Kurapika… Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Killua : "Jika aku jadi Kurapika? Hmm… Aku tidak akan terburu-buru melatih nen-ku! Jadi dengan begitu aku bisa memperoleh kekuatan yang lebih besar lagi yang dapat menghancurkan musuh-musuhku dengan mudah! Yang jelas bukan kekuatan yang mengancam nyawaku. Tapi kekuatan yang mengancam nyawa lawanku dan hanya mengancam nyawa lawanku!" jelas Killua kesal

Kurapika : "=_= jadi sebenernya lu punya dendam juga ya sama Genei Ryodan?" tanya Kurapika.

Killua : "Gak sih, tapi lu kan ceroboh! Jadi gua kesel"

Kurapika : "Kenapa jadi lu yang kesel?!"

Killua : "Lu kan temen gue! Wajar gue gak mau kehilangan lu!"

Retz : ***cemburu***

Audience : aaaiiihhhh hora! hora! sore wa fujoshi ka ?! :D

Retz : "Killua suka sama Kurapika?!"

Kurapika : "=_= apa gak ada tebakan yang lebih 'bodoh' dari itu? Ni boneka satu! Gue cowok tau!"

Killua : "Memang kenapa kalo cowok?!"

Audience : ***yang fujoshi langsung pada nosebleed***

Ai-chan : ***minum obat penenang***

Gon : ***sabar***

Leorio : **=_=**

**Suasana pun makin menegang. Seorang kameramen melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari belakang stage ke arah Ai-chan sambil mengisyaratkan 'brake'**

Ai-chan : "Ya hahahaha… okay kita tinggalin dulu adegan fujoshi nya disini"

Kurapika : "Kalo gue di situ udah gua kubur lu!"

Ai-chan : "Hehehe gomen-gomen, anggep aja fanservice buat penggemar lu hahahaha. Okay kita kembali setelah pariwara berikut ini"

**Chapter 1 : SELESAAAIII! Jangan kemana-mana, jangan ganti channel anda. karena kami akan kembali dengan bintang tamu bintang tamu keren lainnya. Sugi no guest wa Leorio desu! To Chapter 2…. GOOOOOOOO!**

**A/N : Thanks udah baca sampai sini, baca terus yaaaa :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Hehehehe… thank you so much buat yang udah baca. So! Ayo kita teruskan! Leorio, you are up!**

**Leorio : *naik ke atas panggung* "are? bukannya udah di panggung ya"**

**Ai-chan : "Hahaha… tonikaku, let's start the next chapter"**

**What Would You Do If You Are Kurapika**

Ai-chan : "Yahooo! Lanjuttt! Kurapika udah siap?"

Kurapika : "Anytime…"

Ai-chan : "Baiklah, ***menjabat tangan Killua*** "Saya nikahkan Killua bin Silva Zaoldyeck dengan-

Kurapika : "Weeeiiitttssss! Weeeiiittsss! Weeeiiitttsss ! Gua kira lu mau mulai acaranya! Kampret ni bocah satu!"

Ai-chan : "Hehehehe… Sah?!"

Audience : SAAAAHHHH

Killua : ***tersipu***

Kurapika : "Ya, sekian acaranya selamat ma-

Ai-chan : "Ehhh tunggu! Huuhhh Kurapika rese gak bisa di ajak becanda. Lagian kan di hati Killua cuma ada Ai-chan yaaa? Nee Killua?"

Gon : "Yang bener nih Killua? Tapi kan, yang sama-sama Killua dari dulu itu Gon"

Leorio : "Kalian ini kenapa sih!"

Ai-chan : "Skenario Leorio-san hahahahaha jodan jodan **:D**"

Killua : "Leorio gak pernah berubah ya =_= gak asik lha gak asik… Ngomong-ngomong, Retzzzz?! Lho kemana dia?"

Gon : "Tadi kabur pas ijab kabul" kata Gon tanpa beban polos sepolos-polosnya anak tk.

Killua : "Arrrggghh Reeetttzzzz! Jangan kabur" lari ke belakang panggung menyusul Retz.

**Semuanya memperhatikan Killua yang lari sambil slow motion ala sinetron-sinetron. Tapi kok tetep keren ya? :D Cowok keren mah diapain juga tetep keren ya :D**

Ai-chan : "Hmm… Leorio-san! Apa kabar?"

Leorio : "Baikk **:D** Ai-chan apa kabar? Gimana sekolah?"

Ai-chan : "Baik-baik ^^ hihihihihihi. Leorio tuh keceh banget sih! Kayak dokter yang di iklan Lifebouy"

Leorio : "Ahahahaha… gitu ya?"

Ai-chan : ***pasang muka serius*** "Nah, Leorio-san… Kalo Leorio-san jadi Kurapika, Leorio-san mau apa?"

Leorio : ***mikir***

**1…**

…**..2**

…**.3**

Kurapika : "Lelet amat mikirnya!"

Leorio : "Cerewet! Well… kalo gua jadi Kurapika ya… Hmm… Ah!"

Ai & Gon : "Apa? apa?"

Leorio : "Saya mau nge-check Kurapika cowok apa cewek! Hehehe **:D**"

Kurapika : "NANIIIII!?"

Ai-chan : "Masa Leorio-san masih gak tau juga kalo Kurapika cowok?" tanya Ai-chan bingung.

Leorio : "Soalnya sebagai cowok dia cukup cantik, tapi sebagai cewek…"

Kurapika : "Whoi! Mana ada cewek yang tangannya keker kayak gua!"

Leorio : "Ada tau."

Kurapika : "Gua cowok tau! Lagian kan gu-

Ai-chan : "Mute!"

Kurapika : ***masih ngelanjutin marah-marah tanpa tau kalo dia gak di dengerin***

Ai-chan : "Emang kalo dia sebagai cewek kenapa Leorio-san?" tanya Ai-chan penasaran.

Leorio : "Ohhh jelas! Yang pertama tadi itu, yah yang tangan keker itu. Trus mana ada cewek berperangai seburuk Kurapika. Pokoknya dia gak mungkin cewek! Dia itu cowok tulen! Cuma mukanya aja agak cantik, tapi kalo diliat-liat lagi dia ganteng! Pokoknya gak mungkin Kurapika cewek"

Ai& Gon : "Terus kenapa tadi pengen nge-check kebenaran gendernya Kurapika? **=_=**"

Leorio : "Hooo iya juga ya… ahahahahaha…"

Kurapika : ***udah gak di mute*** "Dokter keblenger!"

Ai-chan : "Yahahahaha cukup mengejutkan juga ya pernyataan Leorio-san. Saa! Sugi wa watashi-tachi no Magician da! HIIISSOOOKKKAA"

**Hisoka datang dengan kartu yang bertebaran di sekelilingnya, tapi dia pake kemeja dan celana panjang hitam, tottemo kakkoi na!**

Hisoka : "Terima kasih terima kasih" kata Hisoka layaknya seorang pesulap, dia membungkuk di depan audiencenya.

Ai-chan : "Yaa, silakan duduk Hisoka-kun **^_^**"

Hisoka : "Arigatou…" ***nengok ke arah Gon*** "Ah! Gon!"

Gon : ***gulp***

Hisoka : "Datang juga Gon? How's your day?"

Ai-chan : "He's fine… Okay! Hisoka-kun, kalo kamu jadi Kurapika, kamu mau apa?" tanya Ai-chan ramah.

Hisoka :** *menatap Kurapika dan tertawa*** Hihihihi… Kurapika-kun ka?"

Kurapika : ***nutup muka* =_=**

Hisoka : "Sudah pasti, saya tidak akan membuang-buang kesempatan untuk bertarung dengan Danchou… Ohh malam itu menegangkan sekali."

Kurapika : "Udah-udah!"

Ai-chan : "Ohhh… gitu ya? Nah nah, kalo gitu sekarang tamu selanjutnya okay? Hanzo dan Anita"

**Dan datanglah Hanzo, si ninja berkepala plontos serta Anita yang ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada keluarga Zaoldyeck.**

Ai-chan : ***bisik-bisik ke Gon*** "Untung si Killua udah cabut ya? Kalo gak bakalan berantem nih"

Gon : ***bisik-bisik juga*** "Hmm… Hmm…"

Ai-chan : "Nahh Han-

Anita : "Ku dengar salah satu anggota Zaoldyeck datang ke sini?"

Ai-chan : ***bisik-bisik ke Gon*** "Tuh kan baru di bilang =_= mana pake motong omongan host lagi" - "Ya, tapi kebetulan sudah pulang tadi **:D**" sambung Ai-chan

Anita : "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu…"

Ai&Kurapika : **=_= **"apa-apaan tuh?"

Ai-chan : "Nah, Hanzo, to the point aja, kenapa kamu botak?!"

Kurapika : "**=_=** yeeehhh… Nyeleneh banget sih Ai! Salah pertanyaan tuh!"

Ai-chan : "Ehehehehe iya lupa, abis kepalanya Hanzo cling-cling banget sih"

Hanzo : ***pusing***

Ai-chan : "Nha, Hanzo-san. Kalo Hanzo-san jadi Kurapika, Hanzo-san mau apa?"

Hanzo : "Emang bisa saya jadi Kurapika?" tanya Hanzo polos.

Kurapika : "**=_=** kan udah di bilang kalo!"

Hanzo : "Oh… ehehehehe, tapi emang kalo bisa mau apa?"

Ai-chan : "**o_O** yang terakhir bukannya line saya tuh?"

Kurapika : "Nih, ya Zo! Lu kalau jadi gue, lu mau apa?"

Hanzo : "Kenapa harus jadi Kurapika?"

Kurapika : "WHOI jawab aja ngapa!"

Hanzo : "Tapi kan gak ada alasannya gue jadi lu… Ngapain jadi lu…"

Ai-chan : _"T_T bukannya tadi udah di bilang 'kalau' ya?"_ - "Ya udah, gini deh. Hanzo-san harus ikut ujian hunter, dan Hanzo-san terpaksa meminum obat yang bikin Hanzo-san berubah jadi Kurapika. Saat Hanzo-san berubah, Hanzo-san mau apa?"

Hanzo : "Mau balik lagi ke wujud semula lah **:D**"

Ai-chan : "Gon ada yang lebih polos dari lu ternyata"

Gon : "Hahahaha…"

Ai-chan : "Yosh! Yosh! Kita break dulu sebelum ada kerusakan berlanjut **:D**"

**Dan Hanzo pun dipersilakan meninggalkan panggung, sebelum meninggalkan panggung. Kurapika berpesan**

Kurapika : "Oi Zo! Kalo lu mau cukur rambut otak lu jangan ikut dicukur juga"

Hanzo : "Siap bos"

Ai&Gon : "=_= polos apa bego itu ninja?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Now, now, let's welcome the member of Genei Ryodan.**

**Kurapika : *minum obat penenang***

**What Would You Do If You Are Kurapika?**

Ai-chan : "Kita kembali lagi, sekarang sekarang sekarang. Tamu yang ditunggu-tunggu, mari kita sambit…"

Crew : "**=_=** sambut oi sambut!"

Ai-chan : "Oh iya gomen… Mari kita sambut… UBOGINNNNN!"

Audience : ***kabur***

Ubo : "**=_=** kok sepi ya?"

Ai-chan : "Lagi ke toilet audiencenya **:D**"

Ubo : "Sou ka? Ehehehe… Nah ada perlu apa?"

Ai-chan : "Begini Ubo-san, kalo Ubo-san jadi Kurapika, Ubo-san mau apa?"

Ubo : "Kurapika?"

Ai-chan : "Ya "

Ubo : "Kurapika?"

Ai-chan : "Iya **:D**"

Ubo : "Kurapika?"

Ai-chan : "Ehehe… heueuh… kenapa? '"

Ubo : "Kurapika tuh siapa ya?"

Ai&Gon : **sweatdrop** "Jiaaaahhhh! Nanya ampe tiga kali taunya kagak inget **=_=**"

Kurapika : "Ai-chan…" sapa Kurapika dengan suara khasnya.

Ai-chan : "Apa?"

**Hal itu membuat Ubo menengok ke arah televisi besar di belakangnya**

Ubo : "Hmmm HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh orang ini? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Kurapika : ***pasang muka datar***

Ubo : "BIGGGG BANGGG IMPACCCTTT!" ***ninju tv***

Ai&Gon : ***menyelematkan diri***

**Di belakang panggung**

Ai-chan : "Nah lhooooo GONNNN! Berubah jadi Paul mode, seret tuh tamu keluar"  
Gon : "Gak gak gak, kan saya berubah jadi Paul mode bukan buat mejeng di tv"

Ai-chan : "Tapi gimana ngusirnya itu =_="

**Saat Gon dan Ai-chan masih sibuk berdiskusi gimana caranya ngeluarin Ubo. Tiba-tiba datanglah sesosok pemuda berpakaian ala samurai jaman dulu.**

Nobunaga : "Ubo…"

Ubo : "Hoo… Nobunaga, aku berhasil menghancurkan si pengguna rantai"

Nobunaga : ***menyeringai*** "YANG KAU HANCURKAN ITU CUMA GAMBARNYA BODOH! BADAN DOANG GEDE!"

Ubo : ***bengong*** " Oh gitu ya? Ah sial! Ya sudah aku pergi dulu… Aku ingin memburu si pengguna rantai itu"

**Dan Ubogin pun berlari meninggalkan panggung. Saat melewati Ai-chan dan Gon.**

Ubo : "Hey gadis kecil!"

Ai-chan : "NANIIIII? GUA GAK KECIL LAGI TAUUUUU!"

Ubo : "Ohohohoho, bergabunglah dengan Ryodan."

Ai-chan : "Eh? Kenapa?"

Ubo : "Gak pa-pa" dan lari meninggalkan studio.

Ai-chan : "Lha ngapa itu raksasa? **o_O**"

**Sesegera mungkin para crew membersihkan stage dan mengganti televisi yang rusak. Dan para audience kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.**

Ai-chan : "Yahahaha… Baiklah, tamu selanjutnya… Nobunaga"

Nobunaga : "Ya… ya… ya… Jawabannya. Aku akan menyerahkan diri kepada Danchou"

Ai-chan : "Ara? Emang udah tau pertanyaannya?"

Nobunaga : "Sudah…"

Ai-chan : "Oh begitu ya… okay deh. Arigatou Nobunaga-san"

Nobunaga : "Douitashimashite…" lalu meninggalkan panggung.

Ai-chan : "Yupe, without wasting no time… Here they are… Pakunoda, Shizuku and Machi!"

Auidence : **MACHIII I LOOOVVVEEE YOOOUUU!**

Ai-chan : "Wah wah… Machi-san punya banyak fans ya **:D**"

Machi : "Aku tidak butuh fans" as cool as possible.

Fans Machi : ***nosebleed*** (padahal baru dibilang gak di butuhkan, the power of Machi charm emang keren hehehehe)

Ai-chan : "Nah, mulai dari Shizuku…"

Shizuku : "Atashi?"

Ai-chan : "Sou desu **:D**… Shizuku-san, kalau Shizuku-san jadi Kurapika. Apa yang Shizuku-san lakukan?"

Shizuku : "Kurapika wa dare?"

Ai-chan : "Whoi bang! Kok pada gak kenal siapa lu seh?! Sebenernya lu musuhan ama Ryodan gak seh?!"

Kurapika : "Mereka taunya Kusari-aru"

Ai-chan : "**=_=** olala…"

**Shizuku, nunjuk-nunjuk layar televisi.**

Shizuku : "Mite! Mite! Sore wa Kusari-aru da!"

Machi : "Aa"

Kurapika : ***pasang tampang datar***

Ai-chan : ***ngegumam*** "Dari tadi mukanya ngenekin gitu, gak heran Genei Ryodan pada sebel"

Kurapika : "Kedengeran!"

Ai-chan : "Bweee **:p**" - "Nah, jadi Shizuku-san kalo jadi Kusari-aru, Shizuku-san mau apa?"

Shizuku : "Aku tidak mau jadi Kusari-aru… Nanti aku berpisah dengan Deme-chan… Aku tidak mau"

Ai-chan : "Seandainya aja **:D**"

Shizuku : "Tetap gak mau berandai-andai seperti itu" kata Shizuku seimut-imutnya.

Ai-chan : "Yahahaha" ketawa seadanya.

Gon : "Hmm… Kalo Pakunoda-san?"

Pakunoda : ***tersenyum lemah*** "Aku akan melupakan dendam ku pada Ryodan, agar nasib buruk yang menimpa Danchou tidak terjadi "

Kurapika : "Muri desu!"

Pakunoda : ***siapin tembakan***

Kurapika : "Masa lu mau mati di sini seh?"

Pakunoda : "Danchou no tame ni…"

Ai-chan : ***nahan tangan Pakunoda*** "Aahaha, ditunda dulu sebentar ya Pakunoda-san"

Pakunoda : ***terpaksa nurut***

Gon : "Yosh! Machi-san, kalo Machi-san jadi Kurapika, Machi-san mau apa?"

Machi : "Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi Kusari-aru, tapi aku ingin menangkapnya! Dan menyerahkannya pada Danchou"

Kurapika : "Oooohhh… Sore wa kowai, demo muri" ketawa seneng.

Ai-chan : "Jangan ngajak berantem disini ngapa! Ntar ancur lagi ntu tv! Mute!"

Gon : "Ohohoho… Okay thank you Machi-san, Shizuku-san to Pakunoda-san"

M,P,S : "Sama-sama" lalu meninggalkan panggung.

Ai-chan : "SIIIPPP, next! Shalnark, Feitan, Phinx and Coltopi"

***kayaknya yang mukanya agak-agak gak penting kayak Frankuln, Bonorenof gak usah aja ya ahahahaha* (dijitak)**

**Lalu para anggota Ryodan itu pun datang berduyun-duyun.**

Gon : "Ai-chan, saya yang nanyain ya?"

Ai-chan : "Ya, boleh… Honor saya gak dikurangin ini"

Gon : "Jiaaahhh" - "Pertama-tama, Shalnark… Kalau anda jadi Kusari-aru apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

Shalnark : "Pertama, aku tidak akan menjadi Kusari-aru, kedua aku ingin menangkapnya!"

Ai-chan : "Meskipun berandai-andai?"

Shalnark : "Zettai!" (bener gak tuh jepangnya hehehehe)

Ai-chan : "Hmm… gitu, kalo gitu ***pasang muka semanis mungkin*** Feitan-san?"

Feitan : "Aku hanya akan menangkapnya, titik"

Ai-chan : "Hooo… gitu ya, kalo nanya yang lain boleh?"

Feitan : "Silakan"

***Aduuuhhh cool banget sih ni cowok***

Ai-chan : "Feitan-san… Udah punya pacar belum?"

Kurapika : **=_= sweatdrop**

Feitan : "Belum…"

Ai-chan : "Kalo gitu Feitan-san mau 5, 1, atau 2?"

Feitan : "Apa maksudnya?"

Ai-chan : "Jawab aja "

Feitan : "Satu"

Ai-chan : "Kasiiiaaann deh lu" sambil meliuk-liukkan jari telunjuknya.

Kurapika : "Pfftttt…" ***nahan ketawa***

Gon : "**:D **ahahaha… Kalo Phinx-san?"

Phinx : "Cih, tidak akan ada Phinx menjadi Kusari-aru bahkan setelah aku terlahir kembali dari abu yang ditiup pun tidak akan pernah!"

Ai-chan : "Wuiiihh kata-katanya asoy bener, tapi bukannya itu mah Phoenix ya?"

Gon : "Well then, Coltopi-san?"

Coltopi : "Aku akan mengkopi diriku menjadi dua, lalu menyerahkan diriku yang asli kepada Danchou"

Gon : "Loyalitas yang tinggi" kata Gon sambil menatap langit-langit.

Ai-chan : "**=_=** mentang-mentang 'tinggi' gak usah diperagain juga dong Gon!"

Feitan : "Sudah selesai?"

Ai-chan : "Sip, udah…"

Feitan : "Sebelum kembali, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

Ai-chan : "Waaahhh… silakan **:D**"

Feitan : "Apa jadinya kalo aku pilih angka 2?"

Ai-chan : ***menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kiri dan kanannya di depan mata sampai ke samping telinga lalu balik lagi***

Feitan : "Sial!"

Kurapika : "Bwahahahahahahahahaha! Dapat joke dari mana lagi tuh cewek!"

**Shalnark, Coltopi, Phinx dan Feitan pun meninggalkan panggung. Namun tiba-tiba Feitan balik lagi. Ia segera menghadap ke arah televisi.**

Feitan : "Hei Kusari-aru!"

Kurapika : ***malah tambah kenceng ketawanya!***

Feitan : "Hei!"

Kurapika : "Ya? Pfffttt hehe huhu…"

Feitan : "Pilih, 5, 1 atau 2?"

Ai-chan : "malah di praktekkin!"

Kurapika : "Pilih 6!"

Feitan : ***nyaris mau ngomong kasian deh lu, tapi*** HOI! KAN CUMA ADA 5, 1 dan 2!"

Kurapika : "Wahahahahaha… Buaya lu mo kadalin gak bakal bisa!"  
Ai-chan : "Kurapika! Pilih 5 aja…"

Kurapika : "Ya udah… Gua pilih 5"

Feitan : ***mikir sebentar*** "Nah!" ***lalu meliuk-liukkan kesepuluh jarinya dan badannya keatas dan ke bawah* **

**(Bayangin Feitan yang keren jadi meliuk-liuk gitu :p)**

Kurapika : "BUAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ketawa ampe nangis-nangis.

**Lalu Feitan kembali ke belakang panggung.**

Gon : "Ternyata anggota Ryodan bisa ngelucu juga ya? Ahahaha?"

Ai-chan : "Yahahahaha… ya benar-benar, nha kalo gitu tamu selanjutnya adalaaaaahhhh…. Setelah pariwara berikut ini **;)**"

Audience kecewa : **YAAAAAHHHHH**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Yuhuhuhu… sebentar lagi akan muncul sang pemilik mata black pearl.**

**Kurapika : *Masang penutup telinga***

**Ai-chan : "Ngapain?"**

**Kurapika : "Kan di fanfic sebelumnya dia suka nyanyi gak jelas"**

**Ai-chan : "=_= gak gitu juga mas!"**

**What Would You Do If You Are Kurapika**

Ai-chan : "SIIIIPPPPP! SIAPA YANG SEMANGAT MENYAMBUT BINTANG TAMU SELANJUTNYAAAA?!"

Audience : SAAAAYYAAAAAAAAAA!

Ai-chan : "Baiklah kita sambut… KUROROOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Fangirl Kuroro : **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *ngelemparin bunga mawar***

Ai-chan :***ceritanya fansnya Kuroro juga* **"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KURORO-SAAAAMMMMAAAAAA"** *ngelemparin buku***

Kuroro : "Whoi! Kok di lemparin buku seh? Sakit tau!"

Ai-chan : "Kan Kuroro-sama suka buku, jadi saya lemparin buku :D" jawab Ai-chan dengan polosnya dan penuh cinta

Kurapika : "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gon : "Yang di tv bahagia banget kayaknya"

**Dan Kuroro pun sampai di tempat duduk dengan selamat**

Ai-chan : "Nah, Kuroro-sama. Udah tau pertanyaannya?"

Kuroro : "Sudah, tapi kalau boleh, saya minta di ulang **^_^**?"

Ai-chan : "Baiklah Apa yang Kuroro-sama akan lakukan jika Kuroro-sama jadi Kurapika?"

Kuroro : "Hmm… apa ya? Menciumnya mungkin **:D**"

Kurapika : ***gasp***

**Kuroro menatap Kurapika**

Kurapika : ***kabur***

Kuroro : "Yaaahhh! Jangan kabur adik manis!"

Ai-chan : "Kenapa mau nyium Kurapika? Kurapika kan pait…"

Fans Kurapika : **APAAAAAAAA?! Berartii…. Aaaiii… Aaaaiii-chhh… AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! TIIIDAAAAKKK KURAPIKA-SAMAAAAA!**

Gon : "Ai-chan tau dari mana?"

Kurapika : "Ssssttt Ai, jangan buka kartu dong!"

Fans Kurapika : **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

Gon : "Apa maksudnya sih?"

Ai&Kurapika : ***dalam hati ngetawain para fans. Kena deh! bwahahahahahaha***

Ai-chan : ***mengisyaratkan ke Kurapika*** _"Amit-amit gua nyium lu bang!"_

Kurapika : ***mengisyaratkan ke Ai-chan*** _"Ah masa? Tapi gua juga sama deh haha"_

Gon : "Ngg… Kuroro-san, kenapa mau nyium Kurapika?"

Kuroro : "Soalnya dia manis **:D**"

Ai-chan : ***muntah***

Gon : "Apanya yang manis?"

Kuroro : "Tingkahnya **^_^ **Kalo Kurapika cewek sudah kucuri hatinya"

Kurapika : ***muntah***

Gon : "Ahaha…" ketawa seadanya.

Ai-chan : "Ya kalo gitu kita undang aja tiga tamu selanjutnya, sekaligus tamu terakhir malam ini **^_^**"

Gon : "Please Welcome… Neon, Senritsu and Kurapika no Shishou!"

Kurapika : "Wah wah…"

**Dan mereka bertiga pun duduk.**

Gon : "Okay Neon-san, kalo Neon-san jadi Kurapika Neon-san mau apa?"

Neon : ***mikir***

Ai-chan : ***nungguin***

**Lima belas menit kemudian Neon masih mikir sambil bertopang dagu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.**

Kurapika : "Lama amat mikirnya! Lu mikirin jawaban apa mikirin hutang negara sih?!"

Neon : "Atta!"

Gon : "Apa? Apa?"

Neon : "Aku gak mau jadi Kurapika, maunya jadi pacarnya!"

Kurapika : ***berasa ganteng***

Ai-chan : "Jawaban yang kutunggu-tunggu hahahaha! Kenapa Neon-san mau jadi pacarnya Kurapika? **:D**"

Neon : "Ohhh soalnya Neon mau minta bola matanya buat barang antic koleksi Neon **:D**"

Kurapika : **=_= **"Cakep-cakep psikopat lu! Gak mau gua!"

Ai-chan : "Ahahahahahaha…" - "Nah kalo Senritsu?"

Senritsu : "Sepertinya, aku tidak ingin menjadi Kurapika, aku bukan orang yang mampu menyimpan dendam seperti itu." ujar Senritsu bijak.

Gon : "SENRITSU BENAAARRR!"

Ai-chan : "Banyak yang sayang ama lu ya bang?"

Kurapika : "No comment hehe"

Gon : "Bagaimana dengan Kurapika no Shishou?"

**Note : Saya lupa nama Shishounya Kurapika… :D jadi gak pa-pa lah ya hahahahaha *diracun***

Shishou : "Saya akan belajar bagaimana menjadi murid yang baik" jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Kurapika : "Kisama!"

Shishou : "Nah kan! Baru dibilang!"

Ai-chan : "Wahahahaha, murid durhaka emang dia tuh!"

Gon : "Hmm… Sip, terima kasih banyak jawabannya Shishou " kata Gon seraya menunduk *osu*

Kurapika : "Yeeeeessss! Selesai!"

Ai-chan : "Yuuupppeeee SELESAAAAAAIIII! Now Everyone Gather Here!"

**Dan semua bintang tamu yang udah tampil tadi, tampil lagi. Semuanya berkumpul berjajar ditengah panggung. Kurapika juga siap-siap.**

"TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENYAKSIKAN ACARA INI! SEMOGA TAHUN BARU KALIAN MENYENANGKAN! MINNA-SAAAANNNN! HAPPPYYYY NEEEWWWW YEEEEAAAARRRRR"

Thanks buat kalian yang udah baca ^_^


End file.
